I'll Give You My Heart
by Emison123
Summary: Emily Fields is the new girl on Rosewood High, she has a crush on Queen B Alison Dilaurentis, does Alison feel the Same? What happens when they try to have a secret relationship? #Emison
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pretty Little Liars or its characters.**

 **A/N: This is my first time writing. Please leave your reviews. Sorry if I have grammar errors, English its not my first language.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

It was the beginning of Senior Year. Alison was getting ready for school. Applying her favorite perfume, fixing her makeup and putting on her high heels Alison looked even flawless than ever. She stared at herself in the mirror one last time, picked her purse and her phone, closed her bedroom door and headed out to The Brew.

When Alison walked through the door she could feel all eyes on her. All the girls wanted to be like her and all boys wanted to be with her. Alison was lost in her "admiration moment" that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" said Alison to the stranger. When she looked up she say the most beautiful eyes on the world, she could have melted on that moment.

"It's ok, my coffee is safe so you're fine." Said the tall brunette with a playfully smile.

"Well, thank you for accepting my apologies." Said Alison with a closed mouth smile and started walking to order her coffee.

After ordering her coffee, Alison headed to the school. When she entered she was meet with her friend Hanna. She was blonde and with a good taste in fashion.

"Good morning Alison" said Hanna with a tired face.

"Hey Han. Why are you here so early, you usually arrive when the bell is about to ring." Said Alison with a giggle.

"Ugh, I know, but I needed a ride and I asked Aria but she said that she would only give me a ride if I was ready by the time she arrived." Hanna said with a groan. Alison left a laugh and smiled at her friend.

"And where is Aria?" Asked Alison with a confused look.

"She went to "finish a test" in Mr. Fitz class" said Hanna wiggling her eyebrows. They both left a laugh.

"Well I'm going to the restroom, are you gonna wait for Spencer?" Asked Alison.

"Yeah, I'll wait for her." Answered Hanna, and with that Alison walked to the restroom, when somebody bumped into her.

"Is this the way we're always gonna meet with each other" Said the brunette from the Brew with a playfully smile.

"Are you following me?" said Alison with a playfully tone.

"I was actually" said the brunette. Alison looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm just kidding, I'm new at this school, I saw you and I thought of asking you If you could please tell me where is the English classroom?" said the brunette with a smile.

"Do you have Fitz for English?" Asked Alison. The other girl nodded. "Follow me, I have him for first period too." And they walked together to class.

"I'm Emily Fields, by the way"

"and I'm Alison, Alison Dilaurentis."

After explaining to Emily how classes worked in Rosewood both girls went to different ways. When it was time for lunch Alison wondered who Emily will sit with. When she spotted Emily and saw that she was sitting with the sporty group. Of course Noel will invite her to join them in their table, the girl was pretty and Noel will eventually hit on her.

After lunch, Alison had a class with Noel so she decided to ask him about the new girl.

"So how are things between you and Emily?" Asked Alison with a smirk.

"Jealous?" Asked Noel with a playfully smile. Alison rolled her eyes. "Apparently I'm not her type"

"Are you saying that she… likes girls?" Asked Alison surprised.

"Yes, and let me tell you she is the hottest lesbian I have ever meet and she has a good taste too. She is interested in Ms. Queen Bee." Said Noel with a smirk.

Alison eyes grew wide. _Emily, interested in me! Well, you can't blame her_ Alison thought.

"I will invite her to the party if you don't mind." Said Noel.

Alison just nodded and stared at her cellphone.

 **A/N: Sorry if this was short, please leave your reviews and I'll try to upload as quick as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next part of my story.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Emily POV**

I was walking to my car after school. I just ended up a conversation with the swimming coach and she told me to go to practice tomorrow, I'm so excited. I was about to start the car when I heard a knock on my window.

"Hey Noel" I said rolling down my window.

"What's up Fields, I'm throwing a party on Friday, it's like a welcome back, so I'll text you the address in case you want to go." Said Noel with a smirk.

"Um, sure, I'll be there" I said smiling.

"Great, see you there then." He said, tapping the top of my car and making its way to his car.

I was sitting on my desk on the back of the class talking to Toby. The door opened and I saw Alison entering the room with her friends Hanna, Spencer and Aria.

"Hey Emily" said Hanna with a smile.

"Hi" I replied, I looked back at Alison and she smiled at me. She looked so beautiful! I smiled back and looked back at Toby who I saw looking at Spencer like she was a Goddess.

"You should talk to her" I said in a whisper.

"I will, I'm just waiting for the right moment" He said with a smile.

School went by fast. It was the last period of the day and I was waiting for the swimming coach to come to the locker room to see me swim.

"Ok, everyone" said coach entering the room "We have a new student that wants to try out for the swimming team, so let's see how she does. Where are you Emily?" asked coach.

"I'm here" I said.

"Great, get on the pool and show me what you got. Swim from one side to the other and I'll time you." I nodded in response.

After I finished my lap, everyone was clapping. I heard a bunch of "Wow" and "Damn"

"I think we got a new member, congratulations Fields, you made the team." Said coach with a smirk.

"Thank you." I said sounded pretty excited.

The other girls started to congratulate me and hugging me, welcoming me to the team.

The week went by fast, everybody knew I was in the swimming team and that I was going to be the captain of the team. Also, everybody knew I was gay, suddenly everything changed. I became more popular, girls started talking to me like crazy, and I was enjoying it, but I only had eyes for one… Alison Dilaurentis.

 **Alison POV**

"Finally Friday, I'm so ready for this party" I told the girls. We were at my house getting ready for Noel's party. He always throws the best parties.

"I know, I can't imagine what Noel has planned for this year's party" said Hanna looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm assuming there's gonna be more beer this year" said Spencer and we all laugh.

"You're right, that's why I'll drive today, don't worry guys" said finishing her make up.

We were all ready and we headed to Noel's house. When we arrived, the music was loud, people were outside and inside of the house drinking and dancing.

We went inside and we were greeted by Noel.

"Wow, you guys look hot!" said Noel admiring each of us. We all smiled and blushed "Go enjoy the party girls" he said and he left.

"Let's go get a drink and then we will go dance" said Hanna pulling me by my hand.

 **Emily POV**

I arrived to the Party and I swear I have never seen a party this big.

"What do you think" said Toby

"Damn, it's gonna be a great night" I said looking around.

"Let's go get a drink and I'll introduce you to some girls" He winked and we headed to the party.

After a few drinks we went to the backyard, people were dancing and playing beer pong.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I turned.

"Emily!" said the girl with a big smile.

"Hey Paige" I said.

"Are you enjoying the party?" She said and I nodded in agreement. "Wanna go dance?"

"Sure" I said.

"I'll be at the beer pong tables" shouted Toby and I gave him a thumbs up.

Paige and I were dancing. Suddenly something… or should I say someone caught my attention. Alison was dancing with Hanna and my jaw dropped. She looked hot. She was moving to the rhythm of the song and it was driving me crazy. I was looking at her full body and when I looked up she was looking at me too. "Shit!" I whispered.

"Are you ok?" said Paige with a confused look.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I have Toby's phone I'll should go give it to him. We'll talk later'' I said.

"Sure" Paige nodded.

I made my way to the beer pong tables to look for Toby.

 **Alison POV**

I was dancing with the girls when I saw Emily dancing with a girl. _Is she seriously dancing with pigskin?_ I thought. Then from the corner of my eye I saw that Emily was not paying attention to her, she was checking me out. I looked at her and when she looked up she saw me. We both turned around super-fast.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom" I said to the girls/

"Want me to come with you" said Spencer not wanting to let me go by myself in this crazy party.

"Sure" I said. She nodded

 **Emily POV**

I went to look for Toby but he wasn't there

"Hey Noel, have you seen Toby?" I asked

"Hey Fields, yeah he went to get a drink" He replied.

"Ok, thanks man" I said and he continued with his game

I went inside of the house and looked for Toby but he was talking to Spencer. He saw me and I wiggled my eyebrows. He just gave me a shy smile and continued talking to her.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a drink, when I turned around I saw Alison applying lip stick. Then she saw me through the mirror and smiled.

"Hi" she said turning around.

"Hey" A said with the biggest grin in my face.

"Having fun?" she asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Uh, a little I guess" I replied looking down and back at her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Do you want to go get a drink and then we can talk, I mean if you want to, but if you don't its fine…" I said a little nervous. I mentally slapped myself.

"Sure" she smiled and we made our way to the kitchen and then we went upstairs.

We made our way upstairs and we entered a room. She was swaying he hips and I took a little glance at her ass then looked somewhere else before she caught me. _She's gonna be the death of me_ I thought.

We entered a room and she kept walking making our way to a balcony. We were watching down at the backyard and laughing at the people dancing and playing beer pong. I swear she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and…

"So why aren't you enjoying the party?" She broke the silence and looked at me.

"I'm, now…" I replied.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. What do you think will happen between Alison and Emily? Please leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy:)**

 **Alison POV**

 _"I'm now" Emily replied._

I looked at her raising my eyebrow and with a smirk.

"I mean because it's peaceful and I only used to go to small parties… so I think I'm just surprised by how many people are here… and yeah" she said nervously looking down.

"Uhum" I said looking down at the party "Wasn't it fun to dance with pig…Paige?" I closed my eyes and opened them thinking I shouldn't call her like that in front of Emily.

"It was, but I got a little distracted" she said coming closer to me thinking I wasn't paying attention.

"With what?" I asked turning my body so I was facing her.

"With everything I guess" she said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I see" I replied.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and we both took a step back. The person entered the room and it was… Paige.

"Oh, sorry I didn't knew you two were here… I was looking for the restroom and Noel told me to use the one upstairs" she said a little nervous looking between Emily and me.

"The restroom is on the room next door" I said coldly.

"Yeah, thank you" She replied and closed the door looking at both of us one last time.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. "I think I should go, the girls must be looking for me" I said looking at Emily.

"You're right, Toby must be looking for me too. Let's go" she said passing me and opening the door for me. We walked down the stairs and we went to the backyard.

"Bye" she said walking to the beer pong tables.

"Bye" I replied walking to where the girls were drinking.

"Where were you?" Asked Hanna and Spencer at the same time.

"I went to the restroom, but I saw Emily and we talked a little" I said looking at them.

"Oh, it's getting late do you think we should go home" Aria asked.

"No, I want to stay" I replied. "If you guys want to leave you can, I can call Jason later"

"Are you sure?" said Hanna

"Yes, don't worry" I smiled.

"Ok, call if you need us, don't get in trouble Alison" said Spencer. We hugged each other and they walked to the front porch and left.

I walked to the beer pong tables and saw Emily talking with four girls then Paige joined them. _She probably likes Emily_ I thought. I think she felt my stare because she looked up and saw me looking at her. I turned really quick and looked at the guys play beer pong.

My friend from the cheerleader squad came and invited me to dance and I accepted. After dancing and drinking a little I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 1:30 am, I needed to be home or my mom would kill me. I walked to the front porch and called Jason about three times, but he didn't answer.

"What am I gonna do" I said to myself. I took a seat on the stairs and tried calling Jason again.

"Hello" He answered.

"Jason! Can you come pick me up at Noel's house?" I asked.

"I'm not at the house Ali, I can pick you up but it will be in like about an hour." He said.

"Uff, I need to be in the house in 30 minutes or my mom it's gonna kill me. Don't worry I'll ask someone else" I said ending the call

"Do you need a ride Ali?" I heard, I turned around and saw Emily standing in the door. "I'm leaving already, and if you don't want to wait I can take you home." She said shyly.

"I don't want to bother you…" I said standing up.

"It's only a ride Ali, I'm not helping you to rob a bank" she said smiling.

"Would you help me with that?" I asked with a grin.

She chuckled and walked to me leaning to tell me something in my ear, I could feel her hot breath in my hear, she was so close I could smell her perfume and it smelt amazing. "If you're gonna give me half of the money, I'm in" she backed up and we both laughed. "Come on, let's go" she said walking to her car. She opened the door for me and drove to my house.

 **Emily POV**

I drove Alison to her house. On the way we didn't talk that much we were only listening to the radio and quietly singing.

"I saw you talking with Paige" said Alison breaking the silence "I think she is interested in you"

"I'm not" I said turning to look at her, she was looking at me too. "Which one is your house?" I asked when I turned to her street.

"That one right there" She pointed. I stopped the car in front of her house and turned the car off.

"Thank you for driving me, partner in crime" she said with a chuckle.

"It's nothing" I replied getting off the car so I could walk her to the door.

We walked to the porch and she turned her head to look at me and smiled, she walked up the first stair when I grabbed her hand, she stopped and looked at me.

"Paige is not the one I'm interested in" I said taking a step towards her. I grabbed her wrist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I backed up as fast as I could and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinki… Good night Alison." I said quickly turning around and walking to my car, I drove out of her house without looking back. I arrived to my house entered my bedroom, threw my phone and keys on the nightstand, took my shoes off, jumped on my bed, and stared at the ceiling... _what were you thinking Emily_ I thought closing my eyes.

 **A/N: What do you think Alison is gonna do? Please Review and tell me if you want me to keep updating.**

 **So my sister asked me(she was doing homework) "what is shipping?" and I answered "it's when you want to people together in a relationship" and then she was like "isn't it the transport of goods by sea?" hahahahaha, it was lit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N Here's the next chapter**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Emily POV**

 _Bzzz…Bzzz_ I heard my alarm go off and I knew I needed to woke up for my morning running routine. I stood up from the bed and made my way to my closet and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt. I took a seat on the bed and tied my shoes. I walked down stairs and saw my mom on the kitchen.

"Morning mom" I said grabbing a water bottle.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you gonna go run?" she asked cutting some fruit on the counter.

"Yeah, I want to go to the school pool so I can do some laps, coach said that the pool will be open so…" I said leaning against the counter stealing a piece of strawberry from her hands.

"You better eat something then" she said looking at me.

"Don't worry I'll eat something on my way back home" I said heading outside.

"Fine, take care sweetheart" she said and I walked through the front door. Once I was outside I walked to the side walk, putted my headphones on and started jogging.

After running at least two miles I made my way to the school and entered the gym. I went to the bench near the pool and left my phone and my water bottle there. I left my towel on the side of the pool, jumped in and started swimming.

After a couple laps I heard the door of the gym open and saw Alison! She entered and walked towards the pool.

 **Alison POV**

I walked to the school gym because some Saturdays I go and swim in there, no one is never here on a Saturday so I can relax. I opened the door and walked towards the pool when I heard water splashing I looked at the pool and saw that it was Emily, she looked up at me and I smiled at her.

"Hey Emily" I said sitting on the side of the pool with my feet in the water.

"Hey Alison" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked playing with the water with my feet. She swam towards me and got out sitting next to me. I looked around and grabbed her towel that was next to me and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she said "I wanted to practice a little because we are having a swimming meet on Wednesday and I want to be ready, what about you?" she asked.

"I come here sometimes because I like to be in the water and because I enjoy being here alone it helps me clear my head" I said looking at her reflection in the water. She smiled turned to the water. "I think I'm gonna get in…" I said looking at her "…but you're coming with me" I grabbed her leg and pulled her with me to the pool. We got out of the water and started laughing.

"Alison! You better swim as fast as you can because I'm coming for you" she said swimming towards me.

I swam as fast as I could but she was faster than me. I saw that she passed me and she came out of the water right in front of me and grabbed my waist. We laughed and then those laughs turned into a complete silence, you could only hear the water slowly moving around us and our fast breathings. I stared at her eyes, then at her lips and back at her eyes. She was looking at me with such and intensity that I could feel the water beginning to warm up. Suddenly I leaned and kissed her softly, until I realized what I was doing and pushed her a little and swam towards the side of the pool. I got out of the water and grabbed my things looking at her.

"I'm sorry Emily" I said walking through the gym doors and leaving her confused. I got in my car and drove to Noel's house. _Shit_ I thought.

 **Emily POV**

I looked at Alison leaving, and swam towards the side of the pool. I grabbed my towel and my phone and walked towards the parking lot.

"Alison wait" I yelled but it was too late, she drove off the school and I walked to my car.

When I got to my house I went right to my room and took a quick shower. I grabbed my phone from the bed and texted Toby…

Emily: I need friend advice can we meet at The Brew if you're not busy?

Toby: Sure, I'll be there in 10.

I looked at myself on the mirror and made my way outside of the house. I got to The Brew and ordered some pancakes while waiting for Toby. I saw him walk through the doors and he walked towards me sitting across from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me.

"I was on the pool this morning and Alison came too and we played a little and then she…kissed me…" I said looking at him with an idiot smile.

"Noooo" He said surprised and smiling "Damn Em, then why do you need advice?

"Well that's the bad part, she got out of the pool, she disappeared without saying a word and it kills me because I don't know what's wrong! does she feel the same, does she likes me or why did she run?" I asked almost yelling.

"Hey, hey ,hey calm down. Maybe she is confused, I mean, she is Alison Dilaurentis, she has never dated a girl and I can't really tell if she feels the same" He said a little worried "You should just talk to her"

"You're right, I'll talk to her on Monday because I'm going to church with my mom and I volunteered to help" I replied. We changed the subject and after a while we went back to our houses.

 **Alison POV**

"So are you gonna give it to me or what? I asked Noel. We were outside of his house and I wanted his friend's number.

"He has been asking you out for weeks and you always reject him, what changed your mind?" He looked at me smirking.

"I want to forget about someone" I said looking at him with a serious look.

"Can I know who?" he said with a grin.

"No" I answered coldly "Can you just give it to me and no ask questions please?"

"Fine, here" he said hanging me his phone. I typed the number on my phone and called his friend.

 _"Hello?" the boy answered._

 _"Hey Lorenzo its Alison" I said_

 _"Hey Ali, can I know why you called me?" He asked me._

 _"My answer is yes, Lorenzo, I do want to go out with you." I said._

 **A/N: Whatttttttttttttttttttttttttt? I know some of you're gonna be pissed but don't worry Lorenzo it's just a little obstacle. Keep reviewing, give me a little feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

 **I just wanted to let you know that Lorenzo is a High school student too.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Emily POV**

I was waiting for Alison, leaning against her locker. I was getting tired of waiting, but I knew that I needed to talk to her. I took a seat on the floor and started playing in my phone when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at me. I stood up and looked at her.

"Hey Alison, I was waiting for you because…" then someone interrupted me. It was Lorenzo.

"Want to go get breakfast?" he said grabbing her by her waist. She looked at me and just nodded. They walked to the cafeteria and I just stood there looking at them disappear between the crowd of students. I felt my heart broke.

"I can't believe they are dating" said Toby. We were talking about Alison and Lorenzo during English class…well I guess everybody was, news spread really quick here in Rosewood.

"I can't either" I said "I can't stop thinking about that kiss and now that she has a boyfriend I just feel horrible"

"Everything it's gonna be alright Em" He said rubbing my arm in comfort.

"What's up guys" Noel said sitting next to us.

"No much, just talking about the new couple" said Toby rolling his eyes.

"I know, I can't believe they are dating, he has been trying to date her for about a year but she always rejected him" he said with a chuckle.

"Seriously? And why are they dating then?" Toby said with a confused face.

I looked at Noel waiting for an answer.

"She said she needed to forget about someone, she always does that when she has to forget about a boy she can't have" Noel said rolling her eyes "so I don't think they will be dating for long"

"Yes!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. "Sorry" I said.

Noel looked at me with a confused look and Toby just let out a chuckle.

Class started after a while and I couldn't stop thinking about what Noel told us. _Maybe Alison feels the same but she doesn't want to admit it, I mean she is Rosewood's Queen B and she doesn't want everyone to see that she's dating a girl, maybe it has to do with her reputation, who knows? I guess I'll have to find out_ I thought.

It was time for lunch and I was making my way to the cafeteria when I saw Alison, Hanna, Spencer and Aria walking there too. I walked and we all meet at the cafeteria door I opened the door for them and when Alison was about to enter Lorenzo passed first in front of her, Alison stopped before getting hit by his big body and looked at me for a second. _What a jerk_ I thought, I held the door for her and her friends.

"Thanks Emily" said Hanna with a friendly smile. Aria and Spencer just smiled.

"No problem" I said walking behind them.

I grabbed my lunch tray and looked for Toby and took a seat.

He gave me a smile and we started eating.

"Stop looking at her she's gonna think you're a creep" He said laughing.

"Shut up, I see the way you look at Spencer too" I said punching his arm. We laughed and continued eating.

 **Alison POV**

I was talking with the girls and Lorenzo was eating next to me, he was eating my food too. _I can't believe I'm "dating" this jerk_ I thought. Suddenly I saw Pigsking and other girls from the swimming team walking to Emily's table, they took a seat and this girl hugged Emily. I could tell she was flirting with her and Emily was just smiling and enjoying the attention she was getting and I just felt so jealous... _wait no, I'm not jealous, I don't like her, I have a boyfriend_ I thought.

"Alison?" said Spencer.

"Hum?" I said.

"Are you okay?" said Aria.

"Yeah, I'm going to the restroom, I'll meet you guys in class" I said standing up, they knew that I wanted to go alone so they just nodded. I looked at Lorenzo but he was looking down at his phone. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the restroom. I leaned against the sink and took a deep breath when I heard someone open the door, it was Emily.

"Alison, we need to talk" she said closing the door behind her and looking at me.

"There's nothing to talk about Emily" I said walking to the door, but she stepped in front of me "What do you want Emily?" I said looking at her and rolling my eyes.

"I just want you to tell me if that kiss meant something to you" she said, her voice tone was strong.

"I don't have to tell you anything" I replied challenging her.

"Yes you do Alison" she said taking a step towards me and in that moment I felt so vulnerable. "Do you really like him?" she asked in a broken but deep voice.

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes looking somewhere else.

"I don't believe you" she said with a grin. _Damn why does she has to be so hot_ I thought "I want you to look at me in the eyes and tell me that you like him, tell me to forget about you" she said coming even closer, her voice was deep, our body almost touching and I knew she was challenging me.

I looked at her eyes, then at her lips and back at her eyes. _Fuck_ I thought.

"Say it, Alison" she said grabbing my waist and pulling me close to her. I gasped and looked at her, my hands touching her toned arms. "That's what I thought" she said and took a step back smirking.

She turned around to walk out of the bathroom when I pulled her arm, turning her around. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and smashed our lips together. I felt her hands in my hips and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Our lips were moving slow just enjoying the moment. I felt her smile when we broke up the kiss and I looked at her.

"I can't stop thinking about you" I said.

 **A/N: Please leave your reviews:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Alison POV**

"I can't stop thinking about you" I said looking at her.

"I can't either" she said smiling "I don't understand is why are you dating Lorenzo?" she asked with a sad expression and took a step back leaning against the wall and looking down.

"Look, I have never been attracted to a girl before, but I like you, a lot, I really do, but I don't want to hurt you Emily" I said looking at her.

"Hurt me?" she said looking up at me.

"I don't think I'm ready to come out. I want to know if what I'm feeling is real. I want to get to know you, but I think I care too much about what people are gonna say" I said looking down _. I just fucked up_ I thought.

She slowly walked towards me, tilting my chin up to look at her in the eyes.

"We don't have to tell anyone" she said almost in a whisper "We can keep this between us" she looked at me with such an intensity that I couldn't resist so I pressed our lips together again. After we broke the kiss she looked at me, she was waiting for my approval.

"I guess we can try" I said with a small smile. She returned the smile and the bell rang.

"Let's go" she said and opened the door for me.

I went to my class and she made her way to hers. I saw the girls and Lorenzo in the entrance of the classroom.

"Where were you?" asked Lorenzo a little annoyed.

"Does it matter?" I said with the same tone.

"Yes it does, you're my girlfriend I have the right to know" he said pulling me by my arm.

"No I don't" I said pulling my arm away from him "by the way don't call me girlfriend anymore, 'cause we're done" I said with a smirk and walked towards the girls who just looked at me confused.

"What?" He yelled.

"What you heard" I replied and entered the classroom.

"Damn Ali, what was that?" Aria asked.

"Come on Aria, he's an asshole" I said.

"You're right, I don't understand why you wanted to date him" said Hanna with a chuckle.

"Same" said Spencer.

"Well, it's done" I replied.

School went by and the only think I could think about was how things would work between me and Emily and this "secret relationship". School was over and I made my way to my car when I saw Emily getting her bag from her car. She looked my way and smiled, she closed her backdoor and walked towards me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey there" I said with a flirtatious smile.

"I was wondering if you want to go eat something tomorrow after school, I mean friend go eat with each other right?" she said with a chuckle and winking at me.

"Yes they do" I said leaning against my car "Are you practicing today?" I asked. It was obvious that she was but I wanted to talk to her a little longer.

"I'm gonna work out a little because we have a meet on Wednesday, you should come" she said with a side smile.

"I'll be there" I said winking at her.

"Great, well… call you later?" she asked.

"Let's start by giving you my number" I said and she gave me her phone. "Here" I gave it back to her.

"Talk to you then" she looked around to see if anyone was watching us but there were still a lot of student around meaning that we couldn't kiss.

"A hug maybe?" I said and she smiled. We hugged each other and when she stepped back and left I missed the contact. I looked at her enter the school, got in my car and drove home.

 **Emily POV**

"Seriously Emily, a secret relationship" Toby asked me. We were working out at the gym and because he was my best friend I decided to tell him about Alison and me.

"Shhhhh" I said "You don't have to yell, I'm here" I said laughing "We are just gonna see how things work out"

"You girls are crazy" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't want to pressure her to come out, but you know… I will try to convince her to don't hide our "relationship" for a long time" I said.

"Well… good luck" he said and we continued working out.

After about an hour I went to my house and took a quick shower. I ate dinner with my mom and went to my room. I worked on my homework and when I was going to bed I looked at her name in my contacts and decided to text her.

 _Emily: Busy? I'm Emily btw;)_

I waited a few seconds and she replied

 _Alison: No I'm not busy, and thank you for letting me know;) How was your workout?_

 _Emily: It was good thank you_ _J_ _so… how does a movie after lunch sound? You know what? I should ask you the way it's supposed to be._

After I sent that text I called her. Ring…Ring.

"Okay, I'm listening" she answered.

"Alison Dilaurentis would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"I would love to" she replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said.

"See you tomorrow. Good night" she said.

"Good night" I ended the call.

I went to sleep with the biggest grin on my face _. I can't believe I have a date with Alison_ I thought.

 **A/N: A secret relationship? I wonder how this is gonna work;) Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Emily POV**

After finishing my morning run I took a shower and headed to school. I was looking for a spot on the parking lot when I found one right next to Alison's car. I parked and saw that she was inside of her car looking at herself in the mirror while applying lipstick on. When she finished fixing her make-up she turned looking my way and noticed that I was next to her, she winked at me and smiled. I got off the car and waited for her leaning against my car's door. She stepped out of her car and walked around my car to meet me.

"Good morning" she said with a sexy smile.

"Looking good" I replied eyeing her body. She grinned and made a move to walk to school.

We walked together through the front doors and I swear that everyone looked at us like if we were a goddess. If anyone knew that we were "dating" I swear that we would be the hottest couple on Rosewood. We stopped at her looker and she grabbed some books.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria to meet the girls with me?" she asked.

"Sure" I said and followed her. _Fuck I wanted to kiss her so bad!_

We found the girls and took a seat with them.

"Hello" we both Alison and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and blushed a little.

"Good morning guys" replied Spencer

"Are you gonna eat your cookie?" said Hanna pointing to Alison's chocolate chip cookie.

"I was planning to" said Alison earning a groan from Hanna.

"Fine you can have it" said Alison handing the cookie to Hanna.

"Here, I'll share mine with you" I said giving her half of my cookie.

"Thanks Em…ily" she said taking half of the cookie.

The girls looked at each other and they looked like they were about to say something but Noel interrupted. _Thanks God…well, Noel._

"You girls look really good together" he said taking a seat.

"What?" "We're not a couple" Me and Alison replied and looked at each other nervously and all the girls just smiled. _Are we really that obvious?_

"You guys should be" he said laughing and I just laughed or at least faked it.

"Anyways…" said Alison changing the subject "Today I'm going to Phily because I'm meeting with an old friend, so I won't be able to go to your house Ar, but you know... can you…"

"Is that how you call a hot boy now days?..." interrupted Aria with a grin and everyone laughed "...and, I know don't worry, I'll tell your parents you're at my house, but you have to be there before 12 you know it"

"I will" she said. The bell rang and we all walked to our classes.

When it was time for lunch, I looked at the tables in the cafeteria but didn't see Alison around. _Weird._ Suddenly my phone vibrated and it was a message from her.

Alison: Meet me at the back of the gym;)

I turned around to walk away when Toby called me.

"Emily, where are you going?" he asked.

"umh I… I have to go talk to… to coach so she can give me details about the meet on Wednesday" I replied smiling.

"Sure, see you later" he said grinning.

I made my way to the back of the gym but Alison wasn't there. I took a seat on an old chair that was there and looked around, _where is she?_

 **Alison POV**

 **"** Looking for me?" I asked when I saw Emily looking around, she stood up.

"Hey" she said smiling putting her hands on the back pockets of her jeans "is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to see you" I said leaning my back on the wall.

"You know…I have been wanting to kiss you since I saw you this morning" she said with a charming smile walking closer to me.

"Then? What are you waiting for, my permission?" I said pulling her by her leather jacket.

We crashed our lips together. One of my hands around her neck and the other hand grabbing her by her leather jacket. She had one of her hands in my waist and the other resting on the wall behind me. Our lips moving in a perfect rhythm. We spent almost all lunch making out.

"Do the girls know you're here? She asked.

"They thing I'm taking a quiz" I said, suddenly the bell rang and I groaned.

"I…don't…want…to…go…to…class" I said between kisses.

"At what time you want me to pick you up?" she asked still holding me by my waist.

"Seven?" I asked

"Seven's perfect" she said and gave me a small kiss and we went to our classes.

 **Emily POV**

After school I went to my house. I needed to get ready for my date with Alison. I spent almost all afternoon looking for a nice outfit. I took a shower, did my make-up and my hair. When I was ready it was almost 7:00 so I texted her.

Emily: Do you want me to pick you up at your house or…? You know, just in case someone sees us.

Alison: I'll wait for you at The Lost Woods Resort.

Emily: Okay, on my way;)

I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. _Let's do this_ I thought. I drove to the Lost Woods Resort and suddenly I was nervous to see her. I stopped on front of the building where she was waiting for me seated on a small bench with a smile. A genuine smile. A smile that made me fall in love every time I looked at it. I got off the car and walked to her.

"You look beautiful Ali" I said looking at her.

"You look very pretty too" she said taking my hand "Let's go" we walked to my car, I opened the door for her and walked to my side of the car. We drove a little until I broke the silent.

"Here we are" I said parking outside of a small restaurant. I looked at her and she was looking down at her hands. Maybe she was nervous or scared that someone may see us.

"Ali?" I said and she looked at me, I grabbed her hand "We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No, I… I want to" she said smiling. We got out of the car and we entered the restaurant.

 **Alison POV**

 _Come on Alison, you can do this. Don't give a damn about what other's think. Do this for Emily. Do this for yourself, you deserve to be happy_ I thought while walking to the restaurant.

We took a seat and ordered our food, we talked a little about school and random topics. We ate our meal, she paid for out food, so I tipped the waiter. It was about 9:30 when we left the restaurant. Now it was time for a movie.

She drove for a couple of minutes but instead of turning to the left to go to the movie theater she turned right.

"Em? The movie theater is that way" I said pointing on the direction of the movie theater.

"Yeah… I have a little surprise for you" she said and took my hand and kissed it. She drove up till we were at the top of a cliff.

She got out of the car and walked to the end of the cliff.

"Come look at this" she said.

I got off the car and walked towards her.

"This is beautiful" I said looking at the lights of the city. I did really look amazing.

"Not as beautiful as you" she said looking at me. I turned to look at her and hugged her. Suddenly I started to quietly cry.

"Are you crying?" she asked and pulled away from me to look at my face "why are you crying?" she said holding my cheek and wiping a tear away with her finger.

"It's just... you are so sweet and beautiful and amazing. No one has never done anything like this for me, and I'm so sorry that we have to hide from others because…" but she interrupted me with a kiss.

"I don't care if we have to hide this Alison, as long as I'm with you I'm happy" she said with a smile. I pulled her closer to me and we kissed. We broke the kiss, our foreheads together.

"You drive me fucking crazy, Emily Fields" I said looking at her "and I want you to be my girlfriend"

"So bossy, I like it" She said with a grin "I would love to be your girlfriend" she replied and kissed me softly "Now, we have to go before Aria gets mad at the 'hot boy'" she said with a chuckle. I punched her arm.

"Ouch that hurt" she said rubbing her arm "because of that you're gonna have to walk all the way to Rosewood" she said getting in her car.

I made a shocked expression and started to walk away.

"Hey, I was joking" said Emily running to me and grabbing me from behind, turning me around.

"I know" I said laughing and kissed her, then I grabbed the car keys from her back pocket and ran to her car.

"Sorry, because of that you're gonna have to walk back to Rosewood" I said holding the keys in my hands.

She looked at me and smiled "Well played Dilaurentis" she said clapping and walking towards me extending her hand so I could give her the keys. I gave her the keys and got on the car. We drove to the Lost Wood Resort and she pulled next to my car.

"I had an amazing night, thank you" I said looking at her and leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you did" she said connecting our lips.

We broke the kiss and I got off the car "Goodnight Em" I said.

"Goodnight Ali" she replied and I closed the door walking to my car. She waited for me to start driving off and then drove to her house.

 _What a night_ I thought.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Please leave your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. It was pretty boring to write tbh, but well...**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. Yesterday had been amazing and today it was my first swimming meet. _My life is going pretty good!_ I took a quick shower and grabbed my bag, I made my way to the kitchen and my mom was there.

"Good morning sweetheart, ready for today?" she asked placing a plate of pancakes in the counter along with some fruit

"Morning mom. Yeah I'm so excited! This looks yummy by the way" I said grabbing the plate and eating. "Are you going?" I asked and a piece of strawberry fell from my mouth.

"Ewwww Emily, don't talk with your mouth full!" my mom said laughing then throwing a napkin at me "and yes, I'm going"

"Sorry" I said drinking my orange juice and living the plate on the sink "see you then" I said kissing the side of her head.

"Take care" she yelled when I was at the door.

I arrived at school and went to my locker. I grabbed some of my books when…

"Good morning baby" said the sweetest voice on my ear.

"Good morning beautiful" I said almost in a whisper and turning around to face her. I was about to lean for a kiss when I realized where we were "Shit, sorry" I said running a hand through my hair.

"It's okay" said Alison looking around "Are you ready for the meet today?" she asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass" I said and she laughed.

"I know you will, and I'll be there, first row" she said winking at me.

"Emily!" said Paige and others girls from the swimming team approaching us.

"Hey guys" I replied with a smile.

"Alison" said Paige looking at Alison.

"Paige" Alison replied dryly.

"So… ready for today?" asked Samara breaking the tension.

"Yes, I'm ready" I said with the biggest grin.

"I'll go look for the girls" said Alison walking away not letting me answer.

"Are you guys... like dating or something?" said Sidney, turning to look at Alison and then me.

"Me and Alison?" she nodded "No, no, why would you think that, we're just friends" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Just asking" she replied and all of them looked at each other and smiled.

"See you later then" replied Paige with a flirtatious smile.

"See ya" I replied and walked to the table where the girls were seating along with Toby, Hanna's boyfriend Caleb and Noel.

"Damn Emily, give me some tips" said Noel when I took a seat and everyone laughed, except for Alison who rolled her eyes, I could see her from the corner of my eye gripping the side of the table.

We talked a little. After a while I saw Toby in deep conversation with Spencer, Aria and Noel were talking too. Hanna and Caleb left so I took advantage to talk to Alison.

"You okay?" I asked, she was looking somewhere else.

"I'm good" she said looking at me and smiling.

The bell rang and we went to our first period class. School went by fast, during I had to leave because coach wanted to talk about the meeting so I couldn't spend time with Alison.

When the bell on the last period rang I went straight to the locker room. I changed to my uniform and wore my Rosewood's sweatpants and jacket. After a while the other team arrived along with people from their school and our school. I saw my mom walking to the bleachers and with her was… my dad! _What was he doing here? He supposed to be in Texas!_ I thought, but of course I was happy. My mom smiled and my dad gave me thumbs up. I smiled back.

"Okay girls, come here" said coach "today is a big day, I believe in you girls…" she was still talking but when I turned to the door I saw the most beautiful eyes walking to the bleachers that I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. I smiled at Alison who was seated in the front row along with the girls, she whispered a 'good luck' and shaped a quick heart with her hands then she lowered them down looking around to see if someone else saw her "We got this girls" finished coach.

Everyone clapped when the announcer called our names. The competition lasted about an hour or so. The boys won first place, and now it was our turn. It was my last lap and everyone was yelling my name. I was swimming as fast as I could and when I reached the end of the wall everyone stood up and clapped and yelled. I won first place.

I got out of the pool and everyone was hugging me. I heard a lot of 'good job' and 'congratulations' and I just replied with 'thank you' or 'you too'. I saw Alison walking towards me along with the other girls. She hugged me so tight that I could feel her heart beating.

"Congratulations" whispered Alison in my ear.

"Thanks baby" I said with the biggest smile in my face.

"Uhum" someone cleaned her throat "can we get to hug Emily?" asked Hanna with a smirk and the others just laughed.

"Sorry" said Alison taking a step back. The girls hugged me and congratulated me.

"Good job sweetie" said my mom approaching us.

"Thanks mom" I said hugging her.

"Surprise, surprise" said my dad.

"Dad!" I replied hugging him "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted see my daughter" he said "I was near here so I decided to come, I'm so proud of you Emi" he said kissing my head.

"Thank you for coming" I said then coach called us.

"See you at the house okay, I will prepare dinner for you. You can invite your friends if you want" said my mom.

"Okay" I replied smiling, I walked to coach and she congratulated us.

I walked to the girls before going to the locker room.

"Do you guys want to come to my house and have dinner?" I asked.

"Sure" said Spencer.

"Yesssss" said Hanna.

"Of course" said Aria with a smile.

"We'll be there" said Alison not taking her eyes of me.

 **Alison POV**

I couldn't take my eyes of Emily. Damn she looked so hot in her swimming uniform and all the water drops running down her arms and legs…

"Ali, are you coming?" asked Hanna.

"What? Oh yeah, see you then Emily" I said smiling. We walked to the parking lot and she went to the lockers.

We went to Spencer's house and about 7 we headed to Emily's house. We arrived and I knocked on the door.

"Hi, please come in" said Emily moving to the side.

We entered her house and we went to the living room. We talked a little, then Emily's mom called us for dinner, we ate and talked to her dad was asking us questions about school and other topics. When we finished we went upstairs to Emily's room. It was a pretty cool room. I took a seat on Emily's bed next to her and the girls sat on her desk or on the couch that was on her big window.

"My friend Ben from the swimming team is throwing a party to celebrate our victory, you guys are more than welcome to come, and I know everyone expects you guys to be there" said Emily with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" said Aria with a confused face.

"I mean, you guys are the more popular girls in school everyone would want to see you girls there" replied Emily smiling.

"You're the popular one, all this girls throwing themselves at you and you are the star of the team" said Hanna with a smile.

"We'll be there" I said looking at all of them and they all smiled.

"I think is time to go" said Spencer looking at her watch.

"Yeah, it's getting late" said Aria standing up.

We walked to the door and thanked her parents for the dinner. Emily opened the door for us and the girls walked to the front porch. I was about to step out of the house but Emily grabbed my arm making me turn around.

"Are you okay?" she said, she looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I said looking at her.

"You have been acting kind of weird. You were pretty quiet all dinner and during school too" she said crossing her arms.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. Thank you for inviting us" I said with a smile.

"Fine" she said smiling "Thank you for coming" she said and looked behind me. I turned around and saw the girls looking at us, but when they saw me turning around they pretended to be having a conversation.

"Good night" I said, turning around to walk away.

"Good night" she replied closing the door behind me. I walked to the car and the girls were just staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Nothing" said Spencer with a grin "Let's go"

 **Emily POV**

I closed the door and turned around, my dad was standing there looking at me with a smile.

"Umm, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, nothing, everything is fine" he said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework" I say walking up the stairs.

"What is going on between you and Alison?" asked my dad before I got to the last step.

"Nothing is going on between us, she is my friend" I say turning around and facing him.

"Come on Emi, I see the way you look at each other, no one looks at their friend like that" he said leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

"I… like her" I said looking down.

"I knew it, you can go to your room now" he said laughing and walking away.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. All I could think about was Alison _, she was acting really weird today._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **A/N: What do you think is wrong with Alison? Please leave your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys. I had exams all last week and I couldn't post a new chapter, but here you go.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alison POV**

The week went by fast. It was finally Friday and the girls and I were on Spencer's room getting ready for the Swimming team party.

"So, how do I look?" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look great, I'm sure you're gonna have everyone's attention tonight" said Spencer smiling.

"Especially someone's" said Hanna and they all giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I said and turned around to look at them.

"Well we kind of know that you like Emily" said Aria.

"I don't like Emily, she's just a friend" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sure, a friend you totally bang" said Hanna and Spencer threw a pillow at her "Ouch"

"Seriously, I don't" I said looking at them.

"Okay, whatever you say" said Aria and all three of them just continued doing their makeup.

"I know you guys don't believe me…" I said standing in front of them, crossing my arms "…I really don't…"

"…like her, okay we get it" said Spencer rolling her eyes.

I walked to the mirror and stared at myself. After a while, we were all ready and Spencer drove to Ben's house. We walked to the front door and someone opened it.

"Hey guys, glad you came" said Ben "we are going to get more drinks, but please come in and enjoy the party" he said walking out.

We walked in and instantly every guy started to hit on us and every girl just looked at us. _Maybe Emily was right, everyone expected us to be here. By the way, where is she?_ I thought.

"I'm going to the beer pong tables 'cuz Toby is waiting for me" said Spencer blushing. We all smirked.

"Have fun" I said smiling and looking around.

"Let's go dance!" yelled Hanna pulling me and Aria by our arms.

"I'm gonna go get a drink first" I replied and they nodded.

I pushed my way through the large crowd of people and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle form the fridge and when I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Hey Alison" said Erick, he was on the Football team and every girl was in love with him. He was hot I admit it but he had an awful personality.

"Hi Erick" I said taking a sip of my cup.

"You know… I think we have some unfinished business since that time at the pool" he said grabbing my waist and placing his hands in my butt. I didn't have time to react because someone cleared their throat next to me.

"What's up Fields?" said Erick stepping back and turning to Emily.

"No much" she said dryly not taking her eyes away from me "Hey Alison, Hanna has been looking for you"

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, both of us focusing on each other ignoring Erick completely.

"Yeah, come with me" she said walking towards the patio and bumping her shoulder to Erick, I followed her.

We walked to the girls and they smiled when they saw us together. We talked and danced a little, my eyes on Emily and her eyes on me all the time.

"Hey Emily, you look amazing" said Paige standing next to Emily.

"You look so hot" said Maya eyeing all of her body.

"Sooo hot" said Samara putting a hand on Emily's arm.

"Thanks, you guys look great too" she said with a small smile.

"Do you want to go do some shots with us?" asked Paige.

"Um, I…" said Emily.

"How is everybody doing!" interrupted Ben, yelling through the microphone standing on top of a table and everyone cheered "Let's hear some words form our girls swimming captain Emily Fields!" he said and Emily walked to him.

"Thank you guys for being here, I promise that we are gonna keep kicking ass this whole season! Now play some music and let's have fun!" she said and everyone cheered and clapped. She handed the microphone to Ben and walked towards me.

"Want to go somewhere else?" she asked in my ear. I looked around and nodded when I saw that everyone was distracted dancing and drinking, so I followed her.

We walked up the stairs and we entered a room, she leaned against the door after closing it behind her.

"So why do you wanted to bring me here?" I said with a smirk.

"I wanted to see you" she said eyeing my body, sending chills down my spine. I walked towards her…

"Why? If you already have three girls behind you" I whisper to her, trying to sound as sexy as I could just to tease her.

"Yeah, but I only care about you, babygirl" she said pulling me and crashing our lips together.

I pushed her back against the door, my hands in her neck.

"You look so beautiful" she said when we stop for one second to take a breather.

"You look even better" I said and she just makes a little smile.

I bite my lip and she just stares at it. I go to her lips again and place my hands in her torso. She moves her hands down and cups my butt. I let a small moan and start to kiss her slowly. She bites my lower lip and I open my mouth slightly, our tongues fighting for dominance and our body's close together. She starts to move my dress up slowly and I just stare at her.

We stopped kissing and we look at each other, suddenly someone opened the door… _Shit._

"Hellooooooo!" said Hanna and I took a step back.

"Sorry to interrupt" said Aria grabbing Hanna "can we go home, Hanna had too much drinks and I think someone put something in one of her them" she said with a concerned face.

"Yeah, we should take her home, let's go" I said grabbing Hanna's hand.

We walked down the stairs and to the front porch, Spencer was outside with Toby leaning against her car.

"I'll help you guys" said Toby carrying Hanna and putting her in the back seat.

"You're so strong, lucky Spencer" said Hanna laughing.

"Text her mom and tell her she's staying at my house, tell her we are doing a sleepover" said Spencer.

"Yeah" replied Aria getting in the back car seat next to Hanna.

"Were Emily and Alison fucking?" asked Hanna giggling.

"Shut up Hanna" said Aria and closed the door.

Spencer and Toby looked at us with confused faces.

"Okay time to go" said Spencer turning to look at Toby.

"I think I'm leaving too" said Emily.

"I'll text you tomorrow" I said looking at her straight in the eyes. We stayed like that for a bit, just looking at each other knowing that we were both thinking about what happened earlier in the room.

"Good night" she said kissing my cheek and I just blushed. She knew no one was looking at us.

"Good night" I replied and got in the car.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: ohhhhh, what happened there? so much tension. Please leave your reviews and again I apologize for not updating last week;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for you reviews:) this is a short chapter, sorry:(**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alison POV**

After leaving the party we arrived at Spencer's house. We managed to get Hanna upstairs and Spencer gave Aria some pajamas for Hanna.

"Aria, please change Hanna" said Spencer.

"Yeah" said Aria "come on Han" she tried to pull Hanna because she was laying down on the bed.

"No, I'm tired" said Hanna with a groan.

"I'll come tomorrow morning" I said and they just nodded.

"I'll walk you to the door" said Spencer following me downstairs.

I stepped out of her house but before walking to my house she called…

"Alison?" said Spencer and I turned around to see her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is going on between you and Emily?" she said walking towards me.

"Stop it Spencer, I already told you that we are just friends" I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on Alison, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at each other" she said rolling her eyes "no one looks at their friends like that" she crossed her arms.

I looked down at my feet and let out a big sigh. She walked towards me and grabbed me by my arms.

"Look, whatever it is you know we'll be here for you" she said with a smile.

"I know, thank you… It's just… I like her, but I don't want anyone to know. What is everyone gonna think of me?" I said looking at her.

"Fuck them all!" said Spencer looking at me "do it because you want to, do it for your happiness. Look, there is nothing wrong with experimenting. At least give it a try, later you'll find out if what you feel it's real or not" she gave me a smile.

"Well, we have been in a secret relationship" I said smiling and looking somewhere else.

"What?" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I can tell that she gets upset when we are in public…"

"Duh, of course she gets upset. She wants everyone to know that she won over the Queen's B heart, something that not even half of the boys on our school couldn't do" she said laughing.

"You're right" I said smiling "Good night Spencer, I'll be here tomorrow morning" I said giving her a hug.

"Good night, and please come, I don't want to deal with Hanna's hangover by myself or probably Aria will want to stay too" she said walking inside.

I walked to my house and made my way to my room. I was changing when my phone vibrated.

E: I miss you…

My heart raced super-fast it almost felt that at any moment it would come out of my chest.

A: I miss you too:(

E: Can I call you? I want to hear your voice.

A: Of course you can.

I sent her the text and after a few seconds my phone ringed.

"Hey" she said.

"Hello, is everything okay?" I said replied smiling to myself.

"I just wanted to hear your voice before going to bed" she said and I blushed "are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"What? I'm not laughing at you" I said giggling.

"Yes you're I can hear you" She said.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm serious" I said smiling

"Fine. How is Hanna by the way?" she asked.

"She's good, but we are gonna have to deal with her hangover ass tomorrow" I said rolling my eyes.

"You can escape and come with me, I bet I'm gonna have one too" she said laughing.

"How much did you drink?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was a lot. I think I'm a little drunk right now" she said.

"Sure you are" I said and there was a long pause "Emily? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here… it's just… I wish you were here with me" she said almost in a whisper "Can I confess you something?"

"Tell me" I said in the same tone.

"I really like you, a lot" she said in a low voice.

"I really like you too…" I said and a tear rolled down my cheek "come to my house tomorrow. We'll watch movies and eat pizza, my parents are gonna be out of town. Let's spend all day together, only you and me"

"I'll be there, what time?" she said.

"How about 12?" I asked.

"That's perfect, see you tomorrow then" she replied

"Good night Em" I said.

"Good night Ali" she replied.

I spent almost all night thinking about everything. The kiss in the room, what Spencer told me, how Emily really cares about me. _Why is this too complicated?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Next chapter will be pretty interesting;) What do you think is gonna happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I don't know if you guys have noticed but I usually update every Wednesday. I'm updating today because I'm not gonna be able to post tomorrow.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry if I have grammar errors, English is not my first language as said before.**

 **Love you all. Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

I woke up and did my morning running routine. When I got to my house I ate breakfast and I took a shower, after that I started to pack some stuff to go to Ali's house. She told me to bring comfy clothes and some snacks. I walked down stairs and my parents where in the living room.

"Good morning" I said sitting in the single couch and started playing with my phone.

"Good morning darling" said my mom.

"Any plans for today?" asked my dad taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm gonna spend the day with Alison, we are gonna watch movies at her house" I said smiling at them and then looking back at my phone.

"Is her mom good with that?" asked my mom.

"Her parents are gonna be out of town so…" I said.

"Oh" said my mom almost in a whisper.

"Mom?" I asked looking at her "are you okay with that?"

"Yeah" she said but she sounded weird "just… behave Emily and respect… the house" she said in a serious voice.

I looked at my dad and he looked at me too, then we busted out laughing.

"Omg mom!" I said "You say it as if we were gonna…."

"Don't worry my love, she can't get her pregnant" said my dad playfully.

"Wayne!" said my mom hitting his arm and laughing too.

"I'm gonna go get ready" I said and walked upstairs laughing.

"I'm serious Emily" yelled my mom "even though I want grandchildren" I heard her say to my dad in a low voice and they both chuckled.

After getting ready I grabbed my bag and grabbed my car keys and my phone. It was almost time to go to Alison's house, but I still needed to go buy the snacks so I headed down stairs.

"See you later future grandparents" I said walking out the door.

"Emily!" my mom yelled and I just chuckled.

 **Alison POV**

I woke up early today and went to Spencer's house to check on Hanna.

"So… what are we doing today?" said Hanna who was eating a bowl of cocoa puffs.

"I'm staying home today" I said.

"We should do a sleepover!" yelled Aria throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah, shall we?" asked Spencer.

"I kind of want to be alone today" I said looking down at my hands.

"Alone?" asked Aria "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just want to stay home you know…" I said looking at them, they looked confused.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Spencer.

"Sure" I said and we walked to the living room.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing, it's just that… Emily is coming to my house, we are spending the day together" I said with a small smile.

"Aren't you gonna tell them? She said nodding her head towards the girls.

"Should I?" I said.

"Yeah, we're your friends Alison, you don't have to worry about anything" she said smiling. We walked to the kitchen and looked at Hanna and Aria "Alison has something to tell you guys"

"Me and Emily are… sort of dating" I said biting my lip slightly.

"I knew it" said Hanna and jumped off the stall "You two were totally getting it yesterday weren't you?"

"What? No!" I said and my eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were lesbi…" Aria was about to say but I interrupted.

"I'm not" I said "I have never been attracted to any other girl before, just Emily"

"Awwwww" said Hanna "We should go on a double date"

"Actually, this is what I wanted to talk to you guys about, we're having a secret relationship" I said looking at their shocked reactions.

"Oh" said Aria.

"She's experimenting Aria" said Spencer.

"Yeah" I said.

"That means that we're gonna have to help you when you guys want to see each other, you know to sneak out and everything?" said Hanna and I nodded "Oh, sexy" we all chuckled.

"At what time is she coming" asked Spencer.

"At 12" I said.

"Coming?" asked Hanna.

"To my house actually" I said and they just giggled "Yeah, I'm leaving before you guys start saying stupid things" I said and walked to the door.

"Have fun" yelled Hanna and they all giggled.

I entered the house and ate some breakfast before getting ready. About two hours later I went to the living room and watched TV when I heard my mom and my dad coming downstairs.

"Everything ready then" said my dad to my mom.

"Alison, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked my mom.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine don't worry. I have stayed alone before" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but Jason was here too" said my dad.

"Why don't you call the girls to spend the weekend with you?" asked my mom.

"Actually one of my friend is coming today, we're spending the day together" I said helping my mom putting on her coat.

"She's a girl, right?" asked my dad fixing his tie.

"Yes, she's a girl" I said and there was a knock on the door "and that must be her" I said.

I walked to the door and invited Emily to come in and we walked to the kitchen, my parents were still there.

"Good afternoon" said Emily extending her hand to greet my parents "my name is Emily"

"Jessica Dilaurentis, nice to meet you" said my mom "and this is my husband, Kenneth" she said and my dad greeted her.

"What is the plan for today" asked my dad to Emily.

"We are watching some movies and just hanging out" she said turning to her side to look at me, we looked at each other for a second until someone cleared their throat.

"You're more than welcome to stay" said my mom grabbing her suitcase.

"Yeah, thank you Mrs. Dilaurentis" said Emily smiling.

"Oh please dear, call me Jessica" said my mom.

"Let's go then" said my dad grabbing the other two suitcases.

"I'll help you with that" said Emily grabbing one of the cases and my dad muttered a 'thanks'

They walked outside and put the cases on the car, Emily opened the door to my mom.

"Thank you" said my mom.

"Take care girls, don't get in trouble" yelled my dad. We waived at them and they drove off.

 **Emily POV**

We walked to the house and Alison closed the door behind me. As soon as she stepped in front of me to make our way to the kitchen I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Not even a greeting?" I said raising my eyebrow.

She looked at me and smiled and pulled me closer by my shirt.

"Hi" she said looking at my lips and kissing them softly.

"Hi" I said when we broke the kiss.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. She walked to the bags of food and opened them.

"What did you bring?" she said taking the items out of the bag.

There was Hot Cheetos, Gummy Bears, Mini chocolate donuts, and some more candy.

"Nice, so why don't you choose a movie in the living room and I'll make some popcorn" she said.

I nodded and walked to the living room, after a while I chose a movie and walked to the kitchen.

"Can I use your restroom to change?" I asked and she nodded.

"Next to the stairs" she said.

I changed into black sweat pants and a muscle shirt. I walked to the kitchen again.

"Can you check the popcorn so I can go change? She said and I nodded. Before heading upstairs she gave me a small kiss "You look hot" she winked.

I smiled and walked to the microwave. I graved the big bowl and poured the popcorn, then I walked to the living room and placed the bowl next to all the snack on the small table in front of the couch.

"What do you want to drink?" said Alison walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

I entered and saw that she was trying to get something from one of the top cabinets but couldn't reach. I got distracted because she was wearing a tank top that raised at bit letting me see a little of her lower stomach. Her short shorts were about mid-tight letting me see her long cream legs and her perfectly round ass.

I walked behind her and leaned to reach the cups from the cabinet. When I lowered my hand to place the cups in the counter she was now facing me.

"Thank you" she said looking at me with such an intensity that I swear it was consuming my poor soul.

"No problem" I said keeping my hands on either side of her body, leaning down a bit to kiss her softly. The kiss was slow and she pulled me closer by putting her arms around my neck.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" said Alison and pecked my lips. After a minute she came in with a big box of pizza and placed it in the counter. She turned to get some plates, my eyes roaming her body _Stop checking her out Emily!_

"Like what you see?" she said seductively when she turned around and I blushed "Here" she handed me the plate.

"Thanks" I said and we grabbed our food and drinks. We walked to the living room at took a seat on the couch.

 **No one's POV**

It was the beginning of the second movie. Emily had her arm around Alison and Alison was leaning against her. The room was dark because it was kind of cloudy outside. Alison was perfectly aware of what she was doing when she started to make circular motions on Emily's thigh. Emily turned to look at Alison, her eyes we're dark and big. Alison bit her lip and Emily licked hers. They both lean and connect their lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, then it starts to heat and there is a battle of teeth and tongue as they both start to fight for dominance. Small moans escaping each other's lips. Alison puts one hand around Emily's neck and the other on her hair pulling her down so they are lying down on the couch. Emily grips under Alison's thighs and picks her up to place herself in between her legs.

"Em…" whispers Alison when Emily starts kissing down her neck.

"Yes babygirl?" asks Emily biting slightly Alison's neck.

She swallows the lump in her throat because she was definitely turned on.

"What's on your mind?" said Alison in a husky voice.

"You..." whispers Emily on her ear "...I want you".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Ohhhhhhhhh! Please leave your reviews and give me some ideas of what else should happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, I have been busy because I'm graduating next week!**

 **Here is the next chapter, thank you so much for your reviews:)**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

We managed to make it to Alison's room. I delicately laid her down on the soft bed and placed myself on top of her and between her legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Yes" she breathed out. Her eyes were full of lust and desire.

I leaned down and kissed her. I grabbed her hips and started slowly grinding on her, she let a little whimper. She pulled me closer with her legs and I bit her bottom lip. Our kisses were full of passion and desire.

"Fuck" she moaned when I pressed myself more into her, I could feel her wetness through my sweatpants.

I started to play with the waistband of her shorts while kissing down her neck. I placed my hands on her stomach and started to slowly lift up her tank top, she finished my job by pulling out her tank top completely.

"You're so beautiful" I said looking at her.

My hands slipped around her back and unclasped her bra. I slid the straps over her shoulders and dropped the bra on the floor. I pulled my shirt and dropped it on the floor too.

"You're even more beautiful" she said biting her lip and looking at my chest.

I kissed her softly on the lips, then continued to kiss sown her neck, slightly sucking on it. Then her collarbone, all the way to her chest and between her breasts.

"Don't leave a mark" she said, her hands on my back unclasping my bra.

I lowered myself and took one of her nipples in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it while massaging the other breast with my hand. Alison threw her head back and moaned, her fingernails digging into my shoulders. I moved my hand slowly down her stomach all the way between her legs.

"Em" Alison moaned.

I grabbed the waistband of her short and looked up at her, asking for permission. She nodded and bit her lip. I started to slowly bring her shorts down, admiring every inch of the body. I brought my hand to her center and rested my finger over the thin fabric of her underware.

"Are you sure?" I asked before continuing.

"Yes" she gasped "please"

I moved the tip of my finger up and down the fabric of her underware making her quietly moan. She was so wet that I could feel it through her panties.

"Don't tease me" she said.

"What do you want me to do then?" I asked huskily.

"Touch me" she whimpered "make me yours"

I pulled her underware down and ran my finger over her clit. She was so sensitive that the one single movement caused her to moan loudly. She bit her lower lip and glared at me. I crawled on top of her and looked at her face while my hand worked down her center, making circular motions on her clit. I inserted one of my fingers and she closed her eyes.

"Fuck Em" she moaned while her hands grabbed the white sheets.

I pushed in and out, slowly inserting a second finger. Her hands left the bed sheets in order to grab my back. I started to suck on her neck, right where her pulse point was. I increased my speed and kissed her lips softly.

"Look at me baby" I said making her open her eyes "Come for me"

We stared at each other and connected our lips, moving in a perfect sync. Her fingernails digging on my skin.

"Fuck Ali" I said pumping my fingers in and out faster.

Her walls tightened around my fingers and I could feel how close she was. She let a high pitch moan as her back arched and her body convulsed with the intensity of her orgasm. Her body collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. She kept her eyes closed.

"You okay down there?" I asked looking down at her, trying to control my breathing.

"Yes, I'm fine" she said chuckling and opening her eyes.

I smiled and kissed her softly, she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer.

"That was incredible" she said and I rolled next to her, covering her with the white sheets.

"You're incredible" I said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can we sleep?" she asked snuggling closer to me and wrapping her arms around my stomach "you have great abs by the way" she chuckled.

"Thank you" I said smiling, kissing the top of her head "rest princess" I whispered.

 **No one's POV**

Emily woke up early in the morning for her running routine. When Alison woke up she looked for the brunette next to her but didn't find her.

"What the?" said Alison standing up, wrapping the white sheets around her body. She checked her phone to see the time and there was a message.

 _E: I went for a run. Don't worry I'll be back;)_

Alison headed to the shower, glad that Emily didn't left because she regretted their night together.

 **Emily POV**

I opened the front door and headed upstairs to Alison's room. I opened the door and saw her wrapped in a white towel.

"Hey, good morning" she grinned biting her lip slightly.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then I kissed her. She puts one of her hands on my neck and the other runs thought my hair, taking my hair band form my ponytail to make my hair fall. I grip under her tights and pick her up, placing her on the desk behind her. I pull away from the kiss and look at her.

"If that's the way you say good morning, I think I would want to get used to it" she smiles leaning to bite my lip.

"I need a shower, I smell like sex and sweat" I said running a hand through my hair.

"To be honest, yes you do" she laughs.

"I blame you, you make me sweat and… more" I said with a smirk.

"I do?" she asked with a grin kissing me again. Then my stomach growled. "Someone's hungry huh?"

"Maybe" I replied shyly.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll prepare breakfast?" she said jumping from the desk.

"I think you should change first… or no" I said walking to the bathroom and she just smiled.

After taking a shower I walked down to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw Alison in her underware, wearing a big shirt on top. She was in front of the stove making pancakes. She looked up at me, a sexy smile on her face.

"I think I can get used to this" I said standing behind her and kissing her neck "it smells really good"

"Thank you, why don't you go seat on the couch so we can watch a movie" she said and I nodded.

After about five minutes Alison walked to the living room and placed two hot chocolate cups on the small table.

"What are we watching?" she asked while sitting on my lap, her legs stretched on the couch.

"Rugrats" I said with a chuckle and she smiled.

We started eating our pancakes when there was a knock on the door, followed by Alison's phone ringing.

"It's a text from Hanna" said Alison "It says…"

 _Hanna: Hey Alison, we are outside of your house! ;)_

"Should I leave from the back door?" I asked sadly.

"No, they know about us" she replied standing up and walking to the door.

"You may want to put some shorts before you open the door" I said making her stop.

"You're right" she said and ran upstairs "can you open the door please?" she asked.

"Sure" I said and walked to the door.

"Emily?" asked Hanna when I opened the door. Spencer and Aria standing behind her.

"Hey guys" I replied "Come in" I stepped to the side.

"Where is Alison?" asked Aria.

"Right here" said Alison walking down the stairs.

"Hey Alison, we though you were alone so we stopped here" said Spencer.

"How was the night?" asked Hanna and Aria elbowed her. My eyes widened and I followed them as they walked to the kitchen.

"Hanna!" yelled Spencer.

"Mind your own business Hanna" said Alison and she wrapped her hands around my waist while I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Oh come on" groaned Hanna.

"Soooo, what are the plans for today?" interrupted Spencer changing the subject.

"I actually have something in mind" said Alison looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A laser- tag date" she whispered in my ear and I grinned.

"I hope is something appropriate" said Spencer and everyone laughed.

"You guys are so cute" said Aria.

"Are you guys fucking today, 'cause I want to see" said Hanna laughing and we all turned to look at her.

"Hanna!" they all said at the same time.

"I'm just kidding" said Hanna walking to get orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah... we are living" said Aria pulling Hanna.

"See you guys" said Spencer and they left.

"Bye, I'll text you guys later" replied Alison.

"Sooo, laser-tag?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Alison smiling.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? :$ Next chapter will be a laser-tag date!... Leave your reviews and some ideas of what you guys want to happen;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long:(**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Alison POV**

Emily was going to her house after dropping me off. I walked outside as she placed her bag on the back of the car.

We arrived at the Arcade . Colorful neon lights illuminated the place. Gun shots, cars racing and more types of sounds were heard all over the place. Kids were laughing and running around. We walked to the front desk were a guy who looked like 20 years old was standing.

"How can I help two beautiful ladies like you?" He said with a grin.

"We want to play laser tag" I answered.

"Sure. Do you want me to teach you how to use the gun or you thing you can handle it cutie? because I would mind..."

"She doesn't need your help, kid." Interrupted Emily looking straight at the guy "She's can do anything" a side smile planted on her face.

"Okay" said the boy awkwardly "here you go then" he handed us guns and vests.

"We want to be on different teams" I said grinning at Emily who looked at me surprised.

"Sure, here you go" he said giving me a different color vest "there is two more kids playing inside"

We nodded and walked inside the dark room.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" said Emily devilishly.

"You are going down Fields" I said and ran to the other side of the room.

 **Emily POV**

Alison ran to the opposite side of the room. She was on the red team and I was on the blue. I walked around the room making sure she was not around when I saw a red haired kid, he was about 14 years old.

"Hey" I whispered and he looked at me "We are on the same team" I pointed to my vest so he could see the color. He dropped to the ground and rolled with a single motion to be near me.

"My name is Tony, what's yours?" He smiled.

"I'm Emily" I said and he nodded.

"My friend has been hiding and I can't find him" He looked around as we walked around the walls.

"Yeah my friend ran as soon as we entered the room and I have no idea where she is" I said while following him.

"Is she as pretty as you?" He said and we laughed. Then a laser shot interrupted us.

We ran to cover up next to a small metal box.

"I'm gonna look for my friend, do you wanna come or...?" he said.

"I'll go the opposite way, if I see them I'll yell 'Marco' and you'll answer 'Polo', okay?" I said with a playful smile.

"Sounds like a plan" he chuckled.

We did a small handshake and went opposite ways. I walked around when suddenly I saw a kid wearing a blue vest. He was looking away from me and I took the opportunity to walk behind him.

 _If you shot right at his chest you'll win more points_ I thought.

"Hands above your head" I said placing my gun in his back. He slowly raised his hands and turned around.

"Not too fast" said I voice behind me. _Alison._ I turned around and faced her.

"Put you gun on the floor, now!" she said with a devilish smile.

I placed the gun on the floor, but as soon as I got up I grabbed hers and with a single motion I took it away from her and tuned her around so her back was against my front. I shot the little kid on his rib and he fell to the floor.

"Ahhhh" He groaned.

"Let me go" said Alison laughing.

"Why? I really like this position" I whispered in her ear.

"You were suppose to call me, Emily" said Tony running towards us.

"I know, but I handled it myself" I said proudly.

"We're a team!" he yelled "what the 'f' are you thinking?"

"Calm down kid, it's just a game" said Alison stepping away from me.

"You shut up, she shot me because of you. You are pretty, but for sure not good at laser tag" yelled the other kid standing up.

In that moment Alison picked my gun from the floor and started shooting at them. They ran to cover themselves and stared shooting as us too. We ran around a big wall, trying to find a place to hide.

"Go there" said Alison pointing to a dark space between two walls. We hid in between the walls as we heard the kids passing by. Our breaths were fast and full of adrenaline.

"They're gone" I whispered.

"Yeah" said Alison letting out a long breath "that was intense" we chuckled.

There was a long pause as we both calmed down. Suddenly I noticed how close we were to each other.

"What?" I said while looking at her face.

"You look so hot with that gun" she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who is catching everyone's attention 'cutie' " I said teasing.

"Are you jealous?" she said with a smirk,

"Why would I be, if I'm the one who has you" I said and pulled her by her waist. I was about to kiss her when I felt something hitting my chest. I looked down and my vest went dark, meaning that our team lost.

"I win" said Alison and pecked my lips.

"You cheater" I said as I followed her out the room.

"Hope to see you guys again" said an employee as we walked out the Arcade.

"That was not fair" I said as I drove away.

"It's called strategy" said Alison looking at me laughing.

"Yeah what ever" I chuckled.

We arrived at her house and we made our way to the porch.

"I had fun today" I said placing my hands on my pockets.

"Me too" she replied biting her lip "do you... want to come inside?"

"Sure" I said.

I stepped inside and as soon as I turned to face her I felt her lips on me kissing me passionately. She placed her hands around my neck and I placed mines around her waist, lifting her up and pressing her against the door.

"Room, now!" she said between kisses.

"So bossy" I said while carrying her upstairs.

We entered her room and I placed her on the bed, I placed myself on top of her but she rolled us over so that she was on top.

"I;m in control now" she said with a grin.

She straddled me and moved her hair to the side, leaning down to kiss me. She stated grinding while kissing down my jaw and my neck. She sucked my pulse point while small moans escaped from my mouth.

She started to undress me, first taking my pants off; then my shirt. She placed a finger in my chest and dragged it down, tracing my toned stomach and sending goosebumps all over my skin. She slowly placed her finger in my core and started moving it.

"Please Ali" I said desperately.

She grabbed both sides of my panties and dragged them downward quickly. She inserted two finger and started bumping inside of me.

"Fuck Ali" I moaned as she increased the motion with her fingers.

"So hot baby" she bit her lip. She leaned down and sucked at my nipples as my moans filled the room.

I let out a loud moan as I felt the hot liquid coming out. She rolled next to me and hugged me as I was trying to catch my breath.

"You're so beautiful Emily" she said and I looked at her "I'm sorry we have to be a secret"

"Don't be sorry Ali" I turned my whole body to face her and kissed her slowly.

"I love you Em" she whispered.

"I love you too Ali" I smiled.

She placed her head on my chest. Silent filled the room as we both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Please please please leave your reviews! Do you guys liked so far? What do you want to happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I can't believe we have to wait till April 2017 for PLL to come back:'(**

 **But let's talk about that Emison kiss, omg! It was so beautiful and I just wanted to die. Emison is Endgame bitchhhhhhh! Imagine Emily being like "Sorry Paige but I'm having a baby with Alison so you need to stay away from us"... can't wait for Emison to raise even more!**

 **Bye bye pigskin :)**

 **P. D.: Someone please play an Emison playlist on my funeral... all the songs and quotes and everything!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alison POV**

I blinked, closed my eyes and blinked again trying to wake up. I yawned and looked to the goddess that was next to me in bed. Her back was exposed as her face was resting against the pillow looking away from me.

"Em, wake up" I whispered trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes" Emily mumbled sleepy.

"Come on baby, you need to wake up" I said as I trailed my finger on her spine and started leaving small kissed on her shoulders.

"I like that" she mumbled as she turned around slowly, grabbing the blanket to cover her exposed body.

"You were supposed to leave yesterday" I said and she raised an eyebrow "but I'm glad you didn't" I pecked her lips.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom" said Emily as she stood up, putting her clothes on.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed a tank top and some shorts.

"I'm going to the kitchen" I yelled and made my way down stairs.

After a while she came down stairs and we ate breakfast. She picked her stuffs and headed home, my parents were gonna be here in about and hour.

I was laying on the couch watching mean girls when I heard the door.

"Alison! we're home" yelled my mom.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can you help your dad with the bags, my back it's killing me" she said as she entered the kitchen.

I walked to the porch and carried the bags inside. After bringing everything inside my dad laid on the couch and watched some TV.

"What did you girls do all weekend?" asked my mom as we folded some clothes on my room.

'We watched some movies and we went to the Arcade" I said without giving out to much details.

I walked to my dresser and put some clothes away. I saw one of Emily's shirts on the floor and picked it up folding it and putting it on my drawer. I walked to my bed and smiled remembering how fun my weekend was.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" said my mom raising and eyebrow. _Shit, I forgot she was here._

"No" I blushed an turned to look somewhere else.

"Alison? What is going on?" she touched my shoulder.

"It's nothing mom" I turned around and smiled.

"What happened this weekend?" she crossed her arms.

"I already told you, we watched some movies and we went to the Arcade" I said walking past her.

"There is something you are not telling me Alison" she said "Is there something going on between you and Emily?"

"What? No mom, there is nothing going on..." I said hanging my clothes on my dresser.

"Look at me" she said and I turned to look at her "you like her don't you?"

I stayed quiet and looked at her serious expression. Suddenly she smiled and poked my arm.

"You like Emily!" she said and giggled.

"Oh my God mom, stop" I said as she started tickling me. I laid on the bed laughing and she was seated next to me.

"You are not denying it!" she said as we both seated on my bed.

"It's complicated" I said and she frowned.

"Complicated?" she asked and I nodded "I can tell she likes you too"

"She does" I said and I looked down.

"I know what it's going on" she said/

"You do/" I asked shocked.

"You're scared of what people are gonna think don't you?" she said and I nodded.

She hugged me and kissed my head.

"Honey... like it or not people are gonna gossip, but you need to ignore it. You're smart Alison, don't let some stupid ignorance ruin your happiness" she smiled "don't be upset. Look, why don't you talk to Emily and invite her and her family to come eat dinner tomorrow?" she said.

"Thank you mom. I'll talk to her" I said and hugged her "but first I have to tell dad too"

"I'm sure he will understand" she smiled.

 **Emily POV**

"Hello honey" greeted my mom as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom" I said drinking some orange juice.

"How was your weekend with Alison?" she asked.

"It was fun, we watched movies and went to the Arcade" I said playing with my phone.

"So... are you girls like dating or something?" she sat next to me.

"It's complicated mom" I said and she looked surprised.

"Complicated?" she asked.

"Ali's not out yet, and we are kind of having a secret relationship..." I said quietly.

"Oh Emily, and what about her parents, do they know?" she asked.

"I'm sure she will tell them someday" I said and looked at her worried expression.

"How do you feel about it?" she grabbed my hand leading us to sit on the couch.

"I'm fine with it, I mean I'm happy" I said and she smiled.

"I know she'll find the right moment to come out" said my mom as she stood up.

My phone vibrated and it was a message from Ali..

 _Ali: I told my parents about us:) they are fine with it._

 _Em: That's great Ali!_

 _Ali: They want you and your parents to come eat dinner tomorrow:D_

 _Em: We'll be there. Dress nice but not to much or I'll be distracted;)_

 _Ali: I picked my outfit already;) make sure to bring a bucket because you're gonna be drooling xo_

 _Em: Don't you dare Alison!_

 _Ali: Hahaha, Love you._

 _Em: Love you too._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: So...Dinner? 7u7**

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen? Please review so I can keep updating!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy:)**

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

So today's the day. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just dinner.

"Breath Emily, everything will be fine" I tell myself looking through the mirror.

"Yeah, everything will be fine" said my dad entering my room.

I walked out of my dresser and sat beside him on my bed.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"You have no idea" I said and he laughed.

"I remember the first time I went to your mother's house for dinner..." he spoke "...when I entered her house I tripped"

"Oh my god dad, that's so embarrassing" I laughed.

"It was. The whole dinner was so awkward" he said.

"So... any suggestions on how should I act or..." I questioned.

"Just be yourself Emmy, I'm sure they'll like you for who you are" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Emily? Wayne? Are you guys ready?" Yelled my mom from downstairs.

"We're going" yelled my dad "let's go"

I looked at myself on the mirror one more time. I walked down the stairs and followed my parents to the door.

"Don't forget your jacket" said my mom.

"And the flowers" grinned my dad.

"Oh right" I said as a struggled to put my jacket on.

We arrived to Alison's house. There was a car on the driveway, but I didn't recognize it. We walked the steps of the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello" greeted Alison's dad "please come in"

"Thank you, Mr. Dilaurentis" I said.

"Emily, please call me Kenneth" he begged and I just smiled.

After making some conversation with my parents we entered the dinning room.

"Emily? Do you mind calling Alison? I think she's on the backyard with Jason" said Jessica.

"Sure" I replied. 'who the hell is Jason?' I thought.

I walked to back of the house and opened the glass door. I saw a tall boy standing next to Alison.

"Emily" said Alison with a sweet smile.

"Hi" I said approaching "this are for you" I gave her the flowers.

"Thank you they are beautiful" she smelled them.

"Who's this?" asked who I believe it was Jason.

"Jason this is Emily, Emily this is my brother Jason" Alison stated.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said.

"So... She's your girlfriend?" Asked Jason looking at me up and down. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" I argued.

"Actually there is... Don't you know the bad image your gonna give our family Alison, when they know that your are dating...a fucking dyke" he stood in front of me.

"Listen buddy" I implied "Alison can date who ever the fuck she wants" I stepped in front of him.

"I wonder what grandma would think of this" he stepped back "but don't worry, I won't tell her...You will" he looked at Alison.

"Do not threaten her" I said, he just smirked.

"By the way, keep your hands off that dress" he walked to the house.

"Emily I'm so sorry..."

"Dont worry about it Ali" I said as I approached her "you look gorgeous"

"Can you kiss me already?" She caressed my cheek.

I smiled and gave her a loving kiss.

"Are you girls ready for dinner?" yelled Kenneth from the door.

We walked inside the house and entered the dinning room. I sat next to Alison, across from Jason. Great. Jessica next to him, my mom next to me, my dad and Kenneth on opposite sides of the table.

We had a peacefully meal, we chatted about school and about our parents jobs.

Suddenly I felt something caressing my leg. I looked at Ali and she smiled. Her hand started making circular motions on my leg. I choked on my food as she moved her hand up my leg.

"Emily, are you okay?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"I'll go get more bread from the kitchen, Emily can you help me?" asked Alison standing up.

I followed her inside the kitchen. She was swaying her hips and I knew it was on purpose. I stared at her from behind. Her ass looked so good on that dress.

"You're drooling" she smiled devishly.

"I mean... have you looked at yourself on the mirror?" I walked to her.

"I prefer you looking at me, than me looking at myself" she bit her lip.

"I'm not gonna argue on that" I kissed her.

"I guess your girlfriend couldn't help you with your bread" said Jason entering the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up Jason, stop being such a dick" Alison snapped.

"Just pass me the bread" he said and grabbed the plate walking out.

"Can I kick his ass?" I mumbled.

"Please do" she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"No Em, I don't want you to get in trouble" she laughed and pulled me out of the kitchen.

We continued our conversation, it wasn't awkward at all

"I'll help you with the dishes Jessica" said my mom picking the plates from the table after we finished eating.

"You don't have to do that Pam" replied Jessica.

"I want to" my mom protested and Jessica agreed.

"So... I guess we're gonna have to talk about 'some rules' don't you think Kenneth?" started my dad.

"Of course, and the first one is no girls upstairs in your room, Alison" said Kenneth with a serious face and my eyes widened.

"I'm just kidding" he laughed along with my dad.

"Oh my god dad!" She said pulling me to walk out of the dinning room.

"Hey Wayne, want a beer?" I heard Kenneth said as we walked up the stairs.

"First rule... broken" I said sarcastically as we entered Alison's room.

"He said he was kidding so we're not breaking any rules" she said placing her arms around my neck "my parents are taking Jason to see some colleges tomorrow and I'm staying at Spencer's house but what do you say if we go somewhere tomorrow just you and me?"

"Sure, where do you want to go" I pecked her lips.

"Any place, as long as we can be alone" she whispered in my ear "I actually have something planned" she bit my earbole.

"What is it?" I kissed her neck.

"You'll have to wait and see" she said kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Emily" stood Jason by the doorway "your parents are calling you, I guess you're leaving already"

I looked at him and frowned. He had that asshole smirk on his face.

"I'll walk you" said Alison pushing me out of the room "what is wrong with you?" she mumbled to Jason as we passed next to him.

"Thank you for having us tonight" said my mom to Ali's parents.

"So?" asked Alison.

"You have my permission, but Emily you must take care of her" said Mr. Dilaurentis.

"Don't worry sir, I will" I smiled.

"Same goes to you Alison" winked my mom and she nodded.

"I'll call you later" I said to Ali.

"Thank you for coming" said Jessica as we walked out.

 **Alison POV**

"She seems like a good girl" said my dad as we entered the living room.

"She is" I said.

"What do you think of her Jason?" asked my mom and I frowned.

"Are you all crazy? What do you think my friends are gonna say when they discover that my sister is dating a dyke?" He growled.

"Jason!" I yelled "like it or not she is my girlfriend and I can do with my life what ever the fuck I want to"

"Alison, language" interrupted my dad "and Jason I think Alison just needs to experiment..."

"Dad I'm not experimenting, I like her okay?" I shouted.

"Ali, darling calm down" said my mom "let's go, this conversation it's over"

My mom and I walked upstairs to my room.

"Don't worry honey, I support you and I'll love you no matter what" she kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks mom" I smiled.

"Now tell me, was she drooling over that dress?" She smirked.

"Mom, get out" I laughed.

"Fine I'll leave" she said.

"Yes she was!" I yelled when my mom closed the door.

I changed into my pijamas and stood in front of my mirror. I opened one of my drawers looked inside of it.

"I hope you like your surprise, my sweet mermaid" I said to myself, bitting my lip.

xxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Ohhhh Jason doesn't approve! And what do you think Alison has planned?;) Please leave your reviews any opinion matters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alison POV**

I heard a knock on the door.

"Alison? Can you come downstairs we are leaving" said my mom from the other side of the door.

"Ugh, yes mom. I'll be down in a sec" I groaned.

I entered my bathroom and washed my face and my teeth. I made my way downstairs and saw my parents and Jason by the doorway.

"We'll be back in two days Alison, please behave and make sure you don't cause trouble to the Hastings" said my dad kissing my head.

"And no girls on the house" said Jason with a smirk.

"That's right"

"Let's go then" said my mom.

After they left I ate breakfast and went to Spencer's house. I spent all afternoon at Spencer's house. At about 7 I sent Emily a text.

 _Alison: Come over?_

 _Emily: Are you at Spencer's?_

 _Alison: Yeah, but come to my house;)_

 _Emily: I'll be there in 20 minutes;)_

"Ok, so my mom thinks we're going to be at Hanna's" said Spencer.

"So how are things going between you and Toby?" I asked.

"Great, we went to a motel the other night" she said and I giggled "it's not what you think, we played scrabble"

"Boringggg!" I said and she threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! Who knows maybe he'll get lucky tonight" she winked "come on let's go".

Spencer left me at the corner of the street so her parents wouldn't get suspicious. I walked to my house and up my room to get ready. My phone vibrated.

 _Emily: I'm here_

 _Alison: The back door is open, come to my room I'm in the restroom._

 **Emily's POV**

I entered Ali's house and went upstairs to her room.

"Babe?" I called.

"I'll be out in a sec" she replied.

"Wanna know something funny? I told my mom I was gonna be at Toby's and later on he sent me a text saying he told his mom he was gonna be at my house" I chuckled.

I sat on the bed and pulled out my phone to play some games.

"That's funny" she said.

"I think he went out with Spencer..." I heard the door open "...do you know if they are... Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise when I looked up from my phone only to find Ali looking so damn sexy.

She was standing infront of me with a black sexy nightgown. She walked to me and smirked. She placed her hand on the straps and peeled sensually the nightgown out of her body. She let it fall on the floor and placed her hand on my shoulder, looking at me in the eyes.

My body froze, my neck and back started sweating and my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it. I placed my hand on her thigh but she moved it away.

"Ali..."

"This is for your eyes only" she shook her head.

My breath hitched when she pressed play on her phone and music started playing on the speakers. I swallowed the lump on my throat when she started swaying to the beat. She sat on my lap and placed her hands around my neck, grinding slowly. My whole body felt like burning and my breathing increased. She moved as close as possible to me, rubbing herself in me while dancing. The edge of her lips turned to a smile as she knew the effect she had on me. I looked down at her chest, because it was right in front of me.

"My eyes are up here" she smirked.

It was impossible to not focus on her body.

"Please baby, let me touch you" I pleaded looking up at her eyes "you look beautiful"

She bit her lip and stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"I want you to make love to me" she said and I choked.

She stood up and took my hand leading me to the bed. I rested on top of her and started kissing her. She started taking my shirt off, nearly riping it from my body. She started to fumble with my jeans, and I helped her. She took off my bra as well as I took hers. She mover her hands to my breast and started playing with them.

When I started touching her, making love to her, I realized how in love I was with her. She moaned my name in a way that make me not want to hear anyone but her say it.

She gripped my shoulders firmly but gently. Her nails digging on my back.

"Fuck" I groaned in pleasure as she kissed my neck.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked.

"No, no, that's really hot" I said pumping my fingers inside of her harder.

"Oh Em, fuck" she scratched my back.

I felt her arousal running down my hand.

"I love you so much Ali" I said looking down at her.

Her eyes turned white and rolled back as her orgasm hit her. I moved her hair out of her face.

"I love you too Em" she opened her eyes slowly "can you stay a little longer and just cuddle with me"

"Of course" I said.

She reached for the TV remote and put Netflix on. At the half of the movie I looked at her and she was sleeping.

I stood up from the bed and covered her up with the sheets. I kissed the top of her head. I went downstairs and left. I walked to my house, as soon as I stepped on my front porch my phone buzzed.

"What's up Toby?" I answered.

"Spencer got a text from Caleb, he is at a party and he can't find Hanna anywhere do you mind coming with us and help us? Are you still at Ali's?"

"No, I'm at my house I'll be right outside yours" I hung up.

I went to Toby's house and we went to this party to look for Hanna.

We entered the luxurious house and it was full of college students.

"Where do we start?" Said Toby.

"I think we should separate, just answer your phones in case of something" I said and they agreed.

Spencer and Toby went upstairs and I went to the backyard.

I saw a blonde head who looked as Hanna and placed a hand on her back.

"Hanna!" I called.

The girl turned around and she definitely wasn't Hanna.

"Hey girl, my name's Angelica" she hugged me and bit my earbole. She was definitely drunk.

I backed up and pushed her gently back.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend" I said.

"Come on, she won't mind" she said and attacked my mouth with her wet lips. I tried to get off her.

"Hot kiss!" Yelled a guy and everyone cheered. People went around us.

"What the heck!" Said a voice behind me.

"Hanna!" I said when I finally stepped back from the strong arms of the , I saw Hanna standing behind me "I'm so glad I found you"

I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the house.

 **xxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long to update. My excuse: I'm too lazy to write lol.**

 **I'm trying to but a laptop and if I do I promise I'll update the chapters faster:)**

 **By the way… PLL COME'S BACK IN A WEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I'M SO READY FOR EMISON!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dragging Hanna out the house and bringing her to Toby's car, I called everyone.

"Hanna why did you disappear like that?" said Caleb to Hanna, he was clearly annoyed but worried as well.

"Sorry, I…" she turned around and started throwing up next to a car.

"Didn't she came to the party with you, how could you have lost her?" interrupted Spencer holding Hanna's hair.

Caleb just rolled his eyes and I walked to Hanna who was now sitting on the passenger seat, both hands covering her face.

"Here" Toby handed her a water bottle, she drank a little before looking up at me.

"Hey Emily, why were you kissing that girl?" she drunkenly said.

Everyone tuned to look at me and I just raised my hands in surrender.

"We weren't kissing, she was clearly wasted and I tried telling her I had a girlfriend alright? Next thing I knew, she had her lips all over my face" I made a grossed-out face.

"Well, hopefully Alison believes you because she's going to kill you" Spencer joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Spencer's right" agreed Hanna.

"I'll deal with her tomorrow, let's just get Hanna home so I can sleep and be prepared for tomorrow since you guys say it'll be my last day alive" we all got in the cars and drove away.

I got home, took a shower and went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up and looked at my phone. _1 text message._

 _Alison: See you in school._

I stared at the screen in confusion and jumped out of bed. I got ready and headed out the door in less than 10 minutes. As I walked in a rush to my car I saw Toby on the other side of the street.

"What's up Em?" he asked approaching me "Why the rush?"

I showed him the text and he just laughed.

"She sounds like she's gonna murder you, bro" he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"First of all, I can't believe you just called me 'bro' and second of all… I'm fucked. I don't know if she's angry because she somehow found out about the kiss or because I left the house yesterday without telling her" I said as I placed my hands on my head "I'm soooo fucked"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for you than to wish you luck, bro" he laughed and got in his car "see you later"

I waved and got in my car. I drove to school and parked on my usual spot. When I got down I looked around for Alison, I spotted her sitting on one of the benches with her arms and legs crossed staring at me. I bit my lip and walked towards her.

"Hey baby" I said sitting next to her.

"Hey" she said dryly.

"Are you angry…"

"No, Emily" she glared at me.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like..." I tried to explain.

"Yes, it is. You left my house without even telling me or even sending me a text. I was worried…" her expression softened "Did I do something wrong last night or why did you leave?"

"No, no, no you did nothing wrong" I said sincerely "I just needed to go home because my mom thought I was at Toby's remember?"

"I'm sorry I freaked you out with my text" she smiled.

"Don't worry about it" I said and looked around to see if people were starting our way "can I have a quick kiss?"

She looked around and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry it can't be longer, it's just…" she looked down at her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. Easy steps alright?" I smiled at her and she nodded "Let's go to class"

We walked to class and went separate ways. I sat next to Toby and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"What?" I asked.

"Are you Emily's ghost?" he joked.

"Shut up" I punched his arm "I thinks she didn't find out about the kiss, but I want to tell her before she finds out from someone else"

 **Alison POV**

I was talking with Aria, Spencer and Hanna when Mona approached us.

"Hey girls" she cheered.

"Don't talk so loud" said Hanna placing her hand on her forehead. She rested her head on the desk.

"That's what you get for drinking so much" said Spencer and Hanna groaned "why would you get drunk if you knew you had school the next day?"

"You didn't finish telling me about the party" I said to Spencer.

"Oh right. So, we went separate ways and as I was looking for Hanna this couple approaches me and tell me if I want to join them in a threesome…"

"Wait, you went to that collage party yesterday?" asked Aria.

"No. Caleb texted me saying he couldn't find Hanna so I called Toby who called Emily…" she looked at me like if she just made a mistake by saying that "we all went to the party but only to look for Hanna"

"Oh yeah, I know Emily was there" said Mona.

"Were you at the party too?" asked Hanna in a sleepy voice.

"No but I saw this picture" she showed us a picture of Emily and some random girl kissing,

Spencer, Hanna and Aria looked at me and I felt my blood starting to boil.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said and stood up.

As I walked down the halls I texted Emily.

 _Alison: You went back to your house huh? [picture attachment]_

I sent her a screenshot of the picture of her and the girl kissing.

 _Emily: It's not what it looks like, let me explain. Please!_

 _Alison: You have five min. Meet me in the library._

I walked to the library and waited for Emily. As soon as she found me she started telling me everything that happened.

"I swear I tried to get of her, but she caught me off guard. Please believe me" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine" I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"I would never cheat on you Ali, I love you so much" she said and I smiled kissing her softly.

My phone vibrated.

 _Aria: Mrs. Hopson is asking what is taking you so long._

"I have to get back to class" I said and she nodded.

"I promise I won't go to random parties full of wasted people without telling you" she grinned and we went to our classes.

 **Emily POV**

It was time for lunch, Toby and I walked to our usual table. Soon after the girls joined us.

"Where's Ali?" I asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"She and Hanna went to get some nail polish from Hanna's locker" answered Aria.

"So you told her about the kiss?" asked Toby making Spencer and Aria turn to look at us.

"Yeah, she looked pissed at first but after I explained everything to her she calmed down" I said cleaning my mouth with a napkin.

"Hey Emily" I turned around to find Paige and some blonde girl staring down at me.

"What a pretty name, I hope you remember me" said the girl with a grin. _Angelica._

"What are you doing here?" I said standing up. _She's better not try to kiss me again, I thought._

"Who is she?" said Toby next to me.

"She's the girl that kissed me last night" I said and looked at panicked.

"So, you do remember me" she said as she stepped close to me.

"I see you have meet my cousin, she just transferred here" said Paige "So that's why you wanted me to come here with you? Because you two kissed yesterday?" she asked her cousin.

"She's the one who kissed me!" I argued.

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it" she stepped even closer and touched my arms.

"Get away from me, I already told you I have a girlfriend" I yanked her hands away.

"Well, I don't see her…" she said.

"Maybe you should turn around" said Alison behind Paige and Angelica making them turn around "now you do"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Alison is so protective I love this side of her.**

 **What do you all think? Please leave you reviews and make sure to check my other stories.**

 **AS SOON AS I END ONE OF MY SORIES I'LL START ANOTHER ONE THAT IM SURE YOU'RE ALL GONNA LIKE;)**


End file.
